


The Purple World

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The god Sherlock creates a world, while the god Watson looks on.





	The Purple World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's What If AU "Mythology" challenge

“I shall create my own world,” the god Sherlock declared.

He scooped up two handfuls of grey clay and moulded it into a ball before tossing the ball into the air, where it spun at eye level.

The god Watson watched impassively, waiting to see what Sherlock would do next. After a pause Sherlock shaped the ball so that it was no longer a smooth sphere but had bumps and dips. This affected the rotation of the ball which started to spiral. Sherlock hastily moved the bumps and dips around until it began to spin regularly again.

A click of Sherlock’s fingers and clear liquid started to cover the ball, beginning with the deepest dips and moving steadily upwards. Another click and the liquid ceased, leaving about two-thirds of the ball covered.

“It looks rather drab,” Watson said.

Sherlock waved a hand and the liquid turned deep purple. Another handwave and the clay of the ball grew a lighter purple.

“That’s all very purple,” Watson said.

“I like purple,” Sherlock replied. “It’s my world, and I shall do what I like with it. There’s still something missing.” He paused. “It needs a firmament.”

He picked up a piece of finest chiffon which he positioned around the ball in a perfect sphere. Inevitably, it turned pale purple.

“Are you going to fashion creatures to go on your world?” Watson asked.

“Of course, what point would there be otherwise?”

“Only you might need to do something about day and night.”

“That’s easy.” A small disc appeared, anchored to the chiffon. At the back of the disc, away from the ball was a switch. “Simple,” Sherlock said. He pressed the switch on and the disc glowed brightly. “Day!” He switched it off and the disc was dark. “Night!”

“I think your creatures are going to find that a bit sudden. Maybe you should use a dimmer switch instead.”

“Oh, very well. There, is that better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good, if you have no further objections, I shall launch my world into space.”

Sherlock raised his arm and brought it down sharply. A crack appeared in the sky above them. With a flick of his fingers the ball shot towards the gap.

At the very last moment, as the ball entered the crack, Watson snapped his fingers and a rainbow appeared just above it. As the ball flew through it changed from purple to blue and green and brown and many other shades, too numerous to mention.

“What did you do that for?” Sherlock muttered.

“Your creatures deserve to live in a world of variety, not uniformity, where each may be different and yet each have an equal place.”

“I suppose you have a point.”


End file.
